


tomato tome+

by leukoplakiaa



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukoplakiaa/pseuds/leukoplakiaa
Summary: julius gets the tomato tome+
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	tomato tome+

"So you're telling me-" Kiran wishes they knew a thing about _Fire Emblem_ before being yanked into Zenith, and the connection times to _fandom.com_ are nail growing slow, "-that Julius touched this freaky book, right, and now he's possessed by the devil."

Ishtar nods. She's got a pretty if nervous smile."...I do not think entirely so, but yes. There's the occasional glimpse of the sweet boy I once knew-"

"-cause he touched the freaky book." Kiran pushes their sleeves back, propping their fists on their hips. "Have you taken the book away?"

She blinks. "Why- he is not always with-"

"But he touches it, right? Each time he gets dragged to the Tempest Trials, he's with the book. So I'll take the book away."

"Summoner, I do not think that's a - you cannot simply _wrest_ the tome out of the prince's hands, for starters-"

"Oh, but I can. I'm the Summoner. You just said so yourself." They gesture to themselves in their white robes. "I'll take the tome away, and if he's not back to normal, you'll know he's gone!" Even Kiran regrets that the moment its out of their mouth. "Er, I mean- I've seen Julius' stats, Lady Ishtar. Everything will be _fine_."

Ishtar stares at them like they've got two heads, or maybe half a head. Maybe what a fried Kiran looks like. Her own tome is terrifying, Darting Blow 3 patches up her speed, plus Swift Sparrow 2 in her base kit but without the innate Wrath affect (and really, _Vantage_ on a unit with-)- "Reinhardt did warn me about your...tactics," the word drips with barely hidden contempt. "I wish you luck."

It sounds like a plan to them. They're convinced - after eating Felicia's cooking and getting _thwacked_ upside the head by Armands (on accident!) - they're nigh immortal here. What's the worst that a kid with 27 speed can do?

* * *

"Julius!" Kiran sees the tome hanging of his hip. The Tomato Tome+ will look nice with his get-up. "Hey, buddy, what's up?" Anna _has_ complimented the fact that for the most part, Kiran's too _stupid_ to feel nervous, which, while totally uncalled for, was true.

"Summoner!" If they look wrong, there's that purple dragon hanging over his shoulder. He's a chipper kid, for the most part, when he's not threatening to decapitate the insects or destroy the castle or screaming at them to get away during their weekly check-in. A heart-throb, if they were a little younger. "I was _just_ heading to the manakete nursery. Care to come? The children cry so easily!"

Poor Bantu. "Buddy, we've talked about this." He scowls. "Nah, but I've..." what is Julius again? When half the castle is various royalty, it's hard to remember everyone's titles. "I've come to pay homage to my prince! I've gotten you a gift."

"A gift?" His eyes sparkle with amusement, and the weird dragon lowers its head. "Come."

Kiran grins. "It's a Tomato Tome+! Don't ask me where I got it," but Julius would probably like it, huh? Poor Leo. "It can summon a snack."

They're not _entirely_ sure the process of events that happen next. Julius reaches for the tome in their hands, and they dive for his hip. They crash into the ground and Kiran scrambles for the mean-dragon tome. It's heavy as hell, but they rip it off of him. They're used to keeping up with Mareeta and Shadow!Mareeta on the field, plus whatever Od blooded race car they've let out onto the battlefield, and what trouble is a kid with 27 speed?

* * *

Julius becomes the best cook in Askr (not that many _trust_ his food). Ishtar begrudgingly thanks them.

**Author's Note:**

> rumor has it if you give julius conch bouquet+, he turns into lorenz (REAL NOT CLICKBAIT DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!)
> 
> thanks for reading <3 i'll be on twitter @leukoplakiaa in the meantime, hiding from lorenz!julius


End file.
